luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
A Smoggy Start
'Pokémon All-Starters Episode 1: A Smoggy Start '''is the first episode of the series Pokémon All-Starters. It aired on December 14, 2018. Synopsis When Charmander feels like he isn't worthy in the eyes of Heracross, he is sent to potentially prove his worth... With smoggy results. Plot Charmander was finishing up a battle against Turtwig, Squirtle, and Litten, to which Litten wins the fight. Heracross comes to congratulate the other starters, but when he talks with Charmander, he comments how his charisma is strong, but he still has a lot to learn. Despite his losses, Charmander still wants to battle despite his abilities. He is disheartened that even that he's the eldest of the starters, he's not like the other starters, whom seem to get more compliments than he does. This is mainly the fact that since the starters are low-leveled, he is concerned for the well-being. Charmander then asks why they stay at Camp Heracross despite Heracross raising the starters there as their father figure. Heracross would tell, but he fears Charmander would not like it. Angered, Charmander storms off, but not before being stopped by Heracross by giving Charmander a task to prove himself, to get Chespin and Mudkip since lunch is almost ready. Chikorita and Fennekin witness Charmander's little episode, while Litten, Squirtle, and Turtwig were going over how they did in terms of battle. Rowlet, who didn't want to learn how to fly, accidentally gets dropped by Snivy onto Turtwig, which she and Cyndaquil were trying to get Rowlet to fly, but he wants to eat, which Turtwig and Cyndaquil agree with. Meanwhile, Treeko also witnessed Charmander's dilemma, telling him how he doesn't blame Heracross one bit for knowing what the wildlife is really like out there. However, Charmander is naive about what life really is about, which gives Treeko enough reason why Heracross worries about him, wanting him and the rest of the starters to be safe, and eventually strong enough to face the outside world. When Charmander asks about Heracross being their dad, Treeko disagrees with the notion, since there must have been something that has happened to the true parents of the starters. Suddenly, a scream from Chespin can be heard, which Charmander hurries to go help her, but Treeko discredits it as her being excited over a Ledyba. It was revealed that Mudkip has made a grass hut for him and Chespin, which she was screaming out of joy about. Charmander rushes to the scene, only to find out they were fine. As soon as Charmander tells them it was time for lunch, a group of Pokemon consisting of a Croagunk, Zubat, Koffing, and Bronzor attacked the trio. They introduced themselves as Team Smog, a nefarious organization with a plot to steal innocent Pokemon and indoctrinate them into Team Smog. Bronzor promises cupcakes to Chespin, but Charmander immediately sees through that and the trio refuses to join. As a result, Team Smog decides to attack the starters. The battle commences between the opposing teams, with Croagunk trying to kidnap Chespin, but Charmander interferes as he is locked in head to head against Croagunk. Mudkip gets an idea to ask Bronzor to use Psybeam on Croagunk, defeating him. With the attack at hand, the three starters decide to report it back to Heracross as they went on their way. Meanwhile, Totodile is relaxing in the sun, when Chimchar interferes, Totodile gives him the idea to go mess with Litten, but not before Chimchar is stopped by Heracross, whom gives him an alternative idea to watch Popplio's show. He sits next to Froakie, who doesn't seem to enjoy life because he is lonely. Chimchar takes note of this and decides to be his friend. With Team Smog, Krookodile is disappointed with the result of the Team Smog grunts and how they failed their mission. Croagunk tries to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he tried his best, but Krookodile excuses it. Bronzor tells Krookodile that even if he leads this squadron, he's not an admin of Team Smog, which he takes a beating to. By playing his cards, Krookodile suspects that the rest of Team Smog should arrive at any moment. Croagunk asks why they need to invade Camp Heracross if it's full of starter Pokemon, but Krookodile explains that they need starter Pokemon, as they are the only ones that can recruit the Z-Crystals, which if all of them are gathered, they will be able to bring "Him" back. They then head off to report back to Malamar to explain that Croagunk ruined everything, though Bronzor comments that Croagunk did fine, much to the latter's annoyance of Bronzor's incompetence. When Charmander, Mudkip, and Chespin arrive back at the camp, it was already attacked by Team Smog, and the rest of the starter Pokemon are gone. They find an injured Heracross, who tried to fight off the grunts, but he was greatly outnumbered. They then head for the training room, which they discover Admin Mimikyu and the rest of the starters trapped in Poke Balls (which Krookodile rubs in Croagunk's face). Krookodile then discovers Treeko, which he proceeds to beat up for Mimikyu to trap him in the Poke Ball. The three starters decide to sneak up to try and rescue their captive friends. Seeing Litten, Krookodile gives Croagunk a chance to redeem himself by trying to defeat Litten, but he was defeated by her, much to Krookodile's annoyance. Mimikyu then spots the three starters trying to save their friends, but Heracross, using what's left of his strength, intervenes to try and stop Team Smog. He manages to defeat Krookodile and Croagunk, but was subdued by Mimikyu when she uses Play Rough on him, defeating him. The three starters rush to Heracross's aid, but Team Smog leaves the scene, taking the captive starter Pokemon with them. Charmander decides to go after him, but Litten taunts him as the weakest out of the starters. While Charmander did win against Croagunk, he was badly beaten, proving Litten's point. Chespin then interrupts by showing the crew a letter by Team Smog, noting that if they want their friends back, they have to find the Z-Crystals. Heracross explains that the Z-Crystals are crystals that can help enhance their power. While they can help with a certain type of move, they are incredibly dangerous. Charmander decides that since it's the only way they can get their friends back, they have to look for the Z-Crystals. Heracross does take note that is incredibly dangerous to go alone, but Mudkip, Chespin, and Litten decide to help out Charmander in their quest. Heracross then explains that the first Z-Crystal is not too far, and that it can be found in the Temple of Regigigas. Thus, the starters' adventure springs forth as Heracross decides to rest up his energy after his battles. Featured Characters * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Chikorita * Cyndaquil * Totodile * Treeko * Torchic * Mudkip * Turtwig * Chimchar * Piplup * Snivy * Tepig * Oshawott * Chespin * Fennekin * Froakie * Rowlet * Litten * Popplio * Heracross * Zubat * Croagunk * Koffing * Krookodile * Mimikyu Transcript ''A Smoggy Start/Transcript Trivia Category:Pokémon All-Starters Category:Pokémon All-Starters Episodes